In the Early Hours of Hope
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Japan was been restored to completion, also strengthen itself by rebuilding Mechagodzilla and Mogera. But Bio-Major is planning something, something big...


Godzilla:

In the Early Hours of Hope 

     The world was held in the warm hands of silence as the most fearsome monster's body was consumed by it's own wicked flames of hell. Godzilla, a name well known to all, burned into the past, nothing more than a memory to all that witness his horrible force. With the monster's passing, it was a time to restore, to gain back what was loss. The world was ready to heal; ready to return to the lives they gave up when the monster appeared in the form of the devil and casted down it's death a pond them. The devil was gone, but its minions stilled laid around, carrying out their fallen leader's orders. Warriors were needed to combat the threats, metal warriors.  Japan's shining knights, Mechagodzilla and Mogera were rebuilt to finish the job and return the earth back to the way it was. The war for world domination was falling back into the hands of the human race, but another confrontation would occur this time against themselves.   

July 17, 11:26, Bio-Major Japan HQ 

 " The perfect time is now, this time it's our turn to turn heads, to be respected by the low-lives that filter the dirty streets." The rough, dark voice of Dr. M. Marcus spoke. 

  " But Mr. Marcus, we are low on supplies to do such a job. We need specimens, a great number of cells, and proper tools to work with." Said Dr. Marcus chief assistance, Cammy. 

" The right specimen is what we need, cells are secondary to that, and tools we can do without.  If all goes to plan, Bio-Major's name will go down in history. However, we are at a lost without something capable of defeating what we need. Though I have a plan. " A sinister smile broke abruptly across Marcus's face, he had something big on his mind, something evil.

July 17, 11:32AM, Commander Aso's office 

   "All one-hundred and forty four checks green, Sir." Said the tense engineer as he stood attention to Commander Aso. 

   "Good, we are almost ready for a full out assault.  Who would of thought that we would finally be able to rebuild after Godzilla's destructive attacks.  I never know that I would live to this day, to the day that we gain the upper hand. The day we take back the world as ours and raid ourselves from this weight that bears down on us. We have built our own saviors." Aso stood up from his chair, his cocky grin still shining from his old beaten face. " I would like to see them." 

In the bowels of U.N.G.C.C HQ 

The elevator stopped, the brakes squeaking high notes into the empty shaft.  The metal doors graceful moved aside, letting Commander Aso by. The floor ran vivid with life as engineers and workers rushed over the cranes and walkways, checking over the two knights. 

" Magnificent. Both of them, side by side, the most powerful weapons in the world and they're under our control." The arrogant smile came once again on Aso's face as he watched over his beauties. His evil, but kind eyes watched over the fallen Mechagodzilla as machines and man worked together to complete it. Aso's graze switched over to the separated Mogera.

 " Mogera is ready to go, we just have to deck land Mogera and The Star Falcon. But we are still having problems with Mechagodzilla's energy storage system, we found some cracks along the outer core, but I am sure we will be able to fix them with time. It seems everything is in the green, sir." The leading technician, Shinji tipped his fingers repeatedly on the back of his clipboard, awaiting Commander Aso's reply.        

" Good, just as long as we can get it online. I am sure with their combined power we will be able to win. It will be good to return the earth back to normal, to keep it in order. For once we won't be the ones cowering away.  With my military intelligence I am sure it won't be long before we lay rest to all of them." Aso's angry, sorrowed filled voice slowly got lost in the confusion.   

July, 18, 3:14pm, the halls of the U.N.G.C.C 

   Miki Segues walked nonchalantly down the hall. "It's been years since we seen him." She claimed quietly.

     "Yes, we haven't seen him since the Destroyah and Godzilla fought. I say he's gone home and stayed there since then."   Professor Fukazawa said.  The two of them turned into the small lunchroom. Fukazawa poured himself some coffee as Miki sat down, her mind still tracing over Godzilla's disappearance. 

     " I still don't understand, Junior should have showed up somewhere by now. We should be able to found some hint that he has been around Japan's coastal waters.  He may not be as aggressive as the adult Godzilla was, but I am sure his psychology is still the same. I believe all monster's psychology is the same. They will attack; it's one of their primary instincts, just like sex, food, and water are ours. They didn't learn to destroy us, they already knew how from birth." The tone of her voice turned to a low whisper as she spoke the last few words. 

       " You may be right about that. It makes sense, seeing how the majority of monsters go after the human race. It's the same way we follow are own instincts, they are there for us even before we are born. Our rules for life, or our guide to how we should survive. I guess every species has some type of list of rules for life. It's just seems we got the down side of them."   Professor Fukazawa sipped away at his coffee, looking in the cup like it was a vassal of knowledge. 

_July 18, 5:23pm, Bio-Major Japan HQ_

      Dr. Marcus stared blankly at the computer screen as it flicked information back at him. " M.O.G.E.R.A…." the word slipped from his pressed lips.

      " Mobile, Operation, Godzilla, Expert, Robot, Aero-Type. Just want we need, a robot. All that needs to be done now is to steal it." Dr. Marcus laughed at the simplest of it all. It all fell into his lap, like an awaiting puppy. With this fate accomplished, all that was needed to be done was to collect a specimen. 

   " Ingenious, Sir." Cammy broke a smile of wickedness as she laid eyes on the evil doctor's back. 

   " Yes, Cammy, it is. I want you to get a band of the best mercenaries together; this plan needs to go over as smothery as possible.  I am sure that the U.N.G.C.C is heavily guarded. We better arm ourselves.  We'll attack tonight, oh what a prefect evening it will be." 

 _July 18, 6:02pm, U.N.G.C.C Commander center_

 The room was still and silent, with only the small distraction of typing keys. Commander Aso sat in his throne, towering over the rest of the diligent workers.  

    " We are all most there. There has been so many monsters that have made us look like fools, but this time it's our turn to make the laugher into a fool. We will have revenge for the lives that were trampled on, for those who fell victim to the eyes of the beasts." Aso's cold grin left, being replaced by a frown. 

     " It seems that way, sir. The hunted have become the hunters, ready and prime this time. We can't fail now.  If only we had one of these weapons back in 1954. It would have been a different story. Our nemesis wouldn't have been anything compared to one of these, we could have been earth's saviors, true heroes. We could have saved all of those people, the whole city of Tokyo and our concealed future of fear."  Shinji said as his eyes looked deep into the past. 

   " That's something we shouldn't do. We shouldn't live in the past. That's one of the main reasons why we are haunted and scared. If we would look bright to the future instead of being over shadowed by our past we could clear out the darkness.  I would have liked to destroy Godzilla back then, but there is nothing we can do. The only thing we can do now, is to face the present one and hope we are stronger than it. Though, I don't think we could ever get rid of Godzilla, each time one is destroyed another one appears from the slain one's ashes."  Commander Aso sunk down in his chair, his eyes low to the ground. He wasn't so sure his plan would go all to well. 

  Miki and Profess Fukazawa walked in, the door hissing behind them. Commander Aso turned his head. " Any luck on founding Junior?"

   " None yet, but I have a feeling that he will show up soon." Miki said, knowing why Aso wanted to know where junior was. She tried her best to found him before he did, seeing how she was the only one who truly had feelings for him. Aso and the other wanted him gone; to them he was a treat. 

    " We're almost ready for an attack. It's just time before we finally end this all and get everything back to normal. First Godzilla than the rest, if all goes to plan and both Mogera and Mechagodzilla survive, our military will be the strongest out of the world." Aso's sapless grin came back to him, his eyes once again bright. 

    " I am not to sure we can found Godzilla. It seems he is playing chase with us. We're really not to sure where he is," Profess Fukazawa added. 

    " I am sure he will show up, I would count my life on that or the millions of others that he will trample on as he tears apart the city." Aso's scornful voice burned Miki's ears. 

      " You can't be serious! Junior wouldn't harm anyone and you know that." Miki's threw her finger at Aso, pointing out the criminal in the group.  

      " Godzilla is a force of nature, not a pet. You can't have feelings for it. Godzilla has killed; blood has been spilled; now it's time to spill its blood." Aso's evil grin tore apart his face, shining in the dim light. 

      " You can't be serious. Junior is nothing more than an animal. Do you kill every animal that has spilled blood on the floor?" Her finger still pointed high at Aso. 

     " I am sorry for how you feel, but it needs to be done. I am here to defend, to defend our nation from any threats and Godzilla is one."  Aso's smirk was slowly dragged down by the sadness that he had to inflect on Miki.  

     " Come on, Miki, let's go." Profess Fukazawa guided Miki, taking her away to re-gather her feelings. 

_Bio-Major Japan HQ _

" It's nice to met all of you. But I want you to know; this doesn't mean we are friends. You are my hired hands, nothing more. Now with that squared away, we can get onto the plan at hand.  It seems our friends at U.N.G.C.C have made two new fighting weapons, robots. This is where you come in; I want you, us, to go in and steal the robot called Mogera. It won't be an easy job, but nothing too hard.  The most difficult part will be launching Mogera, but by than we should be in the clear.  If you are worried about guards don't be, I have made a little distraction for them, which gives us enough time to go and take Mogera. Ok, now on to how we are going to do this. Team "A" lead by Cammy, will lead into the side of the U.N.G.C.C's underground base, and plant the explosives, giving us that little distraction we need. Than they will head over to central commands, where they will disable the operators and open the launching bay doors.  That's where team "B" comes in. We will come from the launching bay. From there we will take control of Mogera, get him ready to launch, pick up team "A" and leave." Dr. Marcus plan was reveled.

    The leader of the group, Dylan, stepped found, his eyes lying sharp on Dr. Marcus. " Sounds good. Just as long as we get the money, we are in business."  

  "Than good sirs, you will be apart of the biggest event world has ever seen. Not only will we be famous, but rich as well. After I get my monster complete with what I need, I will bid it off to the rich gullible sap that wants it.  I say cheers man, this is the dawn of a new future." 

_U.N.G.C.C Commander Center_

   "Miki, you have to know that we have no other choice, Junior may be tamer than his father, but he is still a threat to us.  Godzilla will always be a threat to us. We have to get rid of him before he does it to us." Professor Fukazawa spoke, the only one that could calm Miki's feelings about Godzilla right now. 

 " But Professor Fukazawa, junior isn't the same destructive beast that laid waste to Tokyo in 1954, he is different." 

 " I know that Miki, but he still has the same power as his ancestor. You never know, junior could one day rise from Tokyo bay and destroy the city just like the first one did. Like I said, we have to get rid of him before he gets rid of us." The Professor's voice came out calm and quiet. 

   " I understand. I don't think Godzilla can live in a world that fears him so.  Just no room for him." Miki said, holding back her true feelings.  

    " How about we go get some dinner?" 

_July 18, 2:06am, inside U.N.G.C.C's employee lounge_

" Hurry up and get that charge set." Cammy yelled at the working mercenary. 

  "I'm going as fast as I can. Ok, set."  The man rose from his kneeling position, turning his gaze to Cammy.  

She picked up the two-way radio from her belt, holding it close to her mouth.  " Phase one complete. Going on to phase two. Over." The radio went silent, returning back to its place on its belt. 

  "Commander Central is just down the hall from here, shouldn't be to hard to miss.  Be prepared, some of U.N.G.C.C's low lives are still hanging about." A glint of evil shone in Cammy's eyes as she pulled out her Eagle 6.0 from its holster.    The door creaked open slowly and silently.  Cammy's gun became her eyes, looking side to side, checking out for everything that could ruin their mission. Her true eyes followed, seeing the blank white hall in plain view. Cammy waved to the other men to follow here, they did so.  One by one the group followed behind her, acting like little puppies hugging tight to their mother.  Cammy stopped, her eyes thinning out as she saw the shining metal door, their half way point of the mission.

   The door swung open, throwing the room into chaos. The already lit area exploded with orange flames as Cammy's handgun spat out two single bullets, each hitting their target. The two operators slumped over, their blood still running hot down the console. The other men drag the bodies from the chair, allowing Cammy to sit down and do her work. Her fingers sped over the keyboard, unlocking the codes for access.  Cammy's beautiful, but deadly eyes looked into the dark launch silo, watching as the lights made a halo around the silo. The bay doors cracked open, reveling the cool night air to the launch silo. Thin lines slithered their way down the width of the bay.  Dr. Marcus slid down first; his hand waving out towards Cammy, giving her the signal that team B's job is done. The building rocked with tension as the bomb exploded brightly.    

   The doctor's thick combat boots hit hard against the metal floor, the sound escaping from under his foot and echoing off the large walls.  Dylan came down next, landing beside Dr. Marcus. His eyes shifted over to the doctor's old face, waiting for the doctor to move, so he could follow.  Marcus turned his head, catching Dylan's sharp eyes. He know what he was waiting for, waiting for the taste of blood, of victory.  Dr. Marcus smiled, letting Dylan know he will savor the sweet taste of victory.  Marcus waved his hand, guiding the men where to go. 

  The loading tunnel was large, making them all feel as tiny as an ant. Their eyes hit something that made them feel even smaller. Marcus's eyes gleamed at them; the two giant robots gleamed back at him. They had found their prize. 

   Dr. Marcus took head, sitting down in the commander's chair. Dylan took the co-pilot sit as well as the other man with them did. Laughter ringed though the small cockpit, Marcus having fun with the whole thing. He pulled off the radio from his belt, clearing the silence from it. 

" Ok Cammy, start the lift program." 

" Rodger." The voice shouted back. 

Unseen gears went into motion, heaving to push the steel titan to the launching bay. Dr. Marcus watched the whole event thought the viewing window, knowing each strive that was taken, made him that much closer to completing his dream. The lift stopped, aiming Mogera's towards the bay doors.  A terminal jutted out, connecting with the waist of Mogera. Team "B" went through, entering Mogera's metal body.  As the terminal pulled itself away, Mogera's main jets pierced the silence with a roar like no other. The huge vassal boosted itself high into the moon lit sky, leaving only a trail of gray smoke behind it.

  Commander Aso's bulky shoes stomped hard down the hallway as he made his way to the damaged area of his base. 

  " How the hell did this happen?"  Aso's tone steamed out like a ball of fire.

  " Don't know sir, we are thinking it's a possible bombing." The sleepless guard said. 

  " How could this of happened? I want you check everywhere.  Something is not right about this."  Aso claimed, his mind already working hard to found an answer.  He could figure it out; it was like nothing he dealt with before, unless this was nothing more than a division.  

  " Damn, why didn't I see that early?  It was nothing more than a division. Shit! Check the file room; see if anything is missing, this screw up will make sure all of us are out of jobs." The room became full of chaos again as people scurried around, hoping to clear the fault before it became worst. 

   "Commander Aso, I think you need to see this." Aso caught the look in the young man's eyes, knowing what ever it was, was bad.   

   Aso walked in, automatically hearing the sound of something dipping.  His ears laid his eyes to the source of it.  In disgust, Aso watched. 

  " It looks to be a professional job, two clean shots, in the same place on each operator. I am not sure why they were targeted, but I have a feeling it has something two do with Mechagodzilla and Mogera."  The guard said, awaiting Aso's rage. The commander turned his gaze from the guard's half open eyes and to the viewing window.  He looked around, noticing the halo of lights that illuminated the launch pad and the metal body harness that laid immobile on the ground. 

   " Damn it!" the words seemed to echo off of every wall in the U.N.G.C.C.  " Mogera, they stole Mogera. We have to get him back; they can't be that far from here.  Scan the area. They won't get away from us.  Also, prepare Mechagodzilla for launch." 

    "The Mechagodzilla, sir?" The guard said confused. 

    "That's right. Mechagodzilla may be our only hope in these early hours." He knew it was the only way; the two would have to fight, in the hope of bringing back Mogera. First, it was man vs. monster, now it has became man vs. man. Aso knew what would come next. 

_July 18, 3:24am, Kyoto_

Mogera's jets shut off; bringing the giant down to the ground.  The streets rumbled around its square feet, sending a swirling cloud of dust flying. The city sat quiet around metal monster's nose; the only sound heard was the sound of the buzzing streetlights. Dr. Marcus looked over city of sleep.  His laughter filling the cockpit again.

   " It's not every night that you can bring a city to its knees, make that a nation. Look at the power we have gained men, it's like nothing you will ever feel again. " Marcus's words spoke like a dictator, watching over his millions as they hung on to his every word. 

Mogera stepped forward, crushing glass and steel underneath it's feet. The night burned with a new sound, the sound of fighter jets. A squadron made their way towards their target, missiles and rockets armed.  A blizzard of fire and napalm was unleashed, scoring the ground with marks of destruction. With a wave of a hand, Mogera faced the tiny attacking planes.  Warm energy found its way to Mogera's eyes, crackling with it's damaging power.  The city glowed with a golden aura, the jets disappearing within it. 

   " Nothing compares to us. Nothing will very compare to this power. Boys, we are gods today."  Marcus laughed again at the strength that he had gained as easy as he did. His laughter was cut short as the area lit up with a rainbow of power. 

   " It looks like we are going to have some fun, I will show them what I can do with my beauty."  Mechagodzilla landed, setting down near Mogera.  The two metal beasts stared at each like two gunfighters from the old west, sizing the other one up for an opening. Waiting for one to pull out its gambit and attack. Mogera's plasma laser cannon pushed forth. The cloud of kinetic energy stuck Mechagodzilla's armor like a charging bull. Mechagodzilla shrugged off the attack, unleashing it's own deadly ray, it's mega buster. Metal exploded with heat and steam as the beam collided.  Mogera exchanged the blow, sending back several plasma laser bolts. Mechagodzilla's chest plated burned and stained with black streaks.  Mogera' s hands opened, revealing the deadly weapons that laid inside.  The two whirling grenades launched off, sending their devastating might towards Marcus's metal nightmare. Steel twisted in the cloud of smoke, squealing in the night air.  From the blacken fog, two yellow lances shot out, each striking Mogera on it's shoulder. The atmosphere moved, swirling around in a vortex as Mechagodzilla's back jets kicked with fire. Mechagodzilla hovered above Mogera, readying its attack.  Its jaw dropped, burning with a fiery energy. The mega buster ray blew though the still air, glowing with the power of a rainbow. Mogera stumbled back, it's footing lost to the explosion. Mogera's fame straightened up as the roller system kicked in, allowing it to move more freely. Marcus forced the controls back, Mogera following his hand. Mechagodzilla chased after, raining down energy beams, trying to stop the mad man and reclaim their stolen robot. 

   " Arm the plasma grenade." The commander of Mechagodzilla said stern and harsh.

   " But, Sir, the plasma grenade is unstable. I am getting high readings of active energy in the core; it's not collecting like it should.  

   " I don't care, we have to stop him no matter what. Even we are able to only get one shot off, that will be good enough."  The commander's voice still harsh and stern. 

 The plasma grenade port opened, shining dimly with coursing energy.  Mogera still raced backwards through the streets of Kyoto, awaiting Mechagodzilla's tramp card. The crackle of energy was enormous, booming across the dense area.  The golden spear of power ruptured forth from the port, flying hot towards Mogera.  The last hope stuck hard against Mogera's chest plate, sending the giant metal monster rolling backwards. The grenade port sparked, cracking under the heavy pressure that surged through it. A mist of sparks flowed over Mechagodzilla, taking away its energy, it's life force. Mechagodzilla's bright yellow eyes turned off, becoming black holes of death. The huge robot crashed to the ground, catching itself on its feet. 

   " Complete shut down, sir!" The co-pilot rang out to his commander. 

   " It doesn't matter, our job is a success." Cheers sprung up from the happiness that coursed through the crew.  The cheers disappeared as something rose from the thick haze that concealed Mogera.  

  " Start the drill." Marcus's evil grin once again pulled across his face.

   The tight air around Mogera's nose drill span around, whipping it around it all directions. The roller system kicked in once again. Mogera closed the gap between the two, shoving itself against the still body of Mechagodzilla. The screw crusher jammed deep into the blacken eyes of Mechagodzilla, crushing the glass plate under spinning weight. Metal twisted with force, tearing away from its form shape. The squeal of hot metal showed the obliteration of Mechagodzilla. Marcus pulled Mogera away, sure that they wouldn't hear anything else from the damaged machine. 

  " I told you boys, that we would be gods tonight. The most powerful robot in the world lies underneath our feet, underneath our power. We have taught these people something today, to never mess with a genius when he is at work." Marcus set in Mogera's jets, flooding the streets of Kyoto with the flames of a god. Mogera shot up backwards. Its arms lifted into firing position. 

 " I have one last present for you."  The two spiral grenade missiles blasted off from their holding pads. Mechagodzilla fall against the power of the two missiles, giving no defense against them. As Mogera shoot up towards the spotless moon, the only sound that could be heard was Marcus's wicked laughing. 

_ July 18, 4:54am,_ _Osaka _           

    Miki shifted around in her bed, the covers warping around her slim body. Her eyes opened, her mind cluttered with overwhelming thoughts and voices. Only one word, the only word that came to her mind. She had found him. 

  " Godzilla." Her voice ran dry in the silent night.       


End file.
